warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vitrificación masiva
} | info = *Gara coats herself in a shell of hardened glass, becoming immobile, invulnerable to damage, and immune to Efectos de estado as she unleashes a radial ring of molten glass that expands outward and downward. Ring expansion occurs over 3''' seconds, initially draining '''3 energy per second which ramps up to 5''' energy per second over the course of expansion. The molten glass ring's initial horizontal radius from Gara is '''2 meters, which expands up to a maximum horizontal radius of 8 / 8.75 / 10.25 / 11 meters. The molten glass ring's initial height is 3''' meters high, which expands downward up to a maximum height of '''12 meters. **Initial horizontal radius is affected by rango de habilidades, while initial and maximum ring heights are not. **Maximum horizontal radius is affected by both rango de habilidades y Duración de habilidades. **Expansion time is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades only, while initial and final energy drain per second are affected by both Eficiencia de habilidades y Duración de habilidades. **Molten glass bypasses all entities, obstacles, and terrain as it expands. **When the molten glass ring is created, its base is aligned with Gara's feet to ensure that the initial ring height is about Warframe height. **Ring height expands downward much faster than ring horizontal radius, reaching full height before expansion time completes. *Mass Vitrify's glass undergoes two distinct phases with diverse effects on Gara, allies, and enemies: |-|Crystallization= *Enemies that contact the molten glass are crystallized over 3''' seconds, slowing in movement and attack speed until completely solidified in place for '''10 / 12 / 14 / 16 seconds. Crystallized enemies receive 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% more damage from weapons and abilities. Each enemy crystallized contributes extra salud to the barrier formation phase, based on a portion of their maximum escudos y salud. **Damage multiplier is affected by fuerza de habilidades, while crystallize converted Salud is affected by both fuerza de habilidades y Armadura mods such as Fibra de acero equipped on Gara. ***Damage multiplier is applied once the enemy is completely crystallized. **Effect duration is affected by Duración de habilidades, while crystallization time is not. *Existing Efectos de estado on crystallized enemies remain active and cannot expire until said enemies are killed or unfrozen. *Crystallized enemies cannot receive new Efectos de estado while frozen. *If Gara or allies are affected by a proc, allies may also be vitrified. This includes Incursión Defense Operatives, Sindicato Operatives, and Desertores Kavor in addition to fellow Tenno. *On death, crystallized enemies shatter into glass with visual and sound effects. |-|Barrier Formation= *Upon pressing the ability key again (default ), when maximum horizontal radius is reached, or when Gara runs out of Energía, Gara sheds her glass shell as the molten glass ring solidifies into a hardened glass barrier. *The glass barrier consists of a circle made out of 12 individual segments, each possessing 1,125 / 1,375 / 1,625 / 2,225 base health, plus Gara's armadura value multiplied by 5'; for each enemy affected by the crystallization phase, Mass Vitrify also converts a portion of their maximum escudos and health into extra health for the glass barrier segments. When a segment's health is depleted, it explodes outward and damages all enemies for '? / ? / ? / 350 damage in a range of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meters. Glass barrier lasts until all segments are destroyed or when Mass Vitrify is recast. **Barrier segment base health and segment explosion damage are affected by fuerza de habilidades, while crystallize converted health is affected by both fuerza de habilidades and Armadura mods such as Fibra de acero equipped on Gara. ***Barrier segment health uses the following expression: Modified Health = health + (5 x Gara's Base [[Armadura] x Base Armadura Bonus)] * (1 + fuerza de habilidades). ***With a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar a wall segment would have + (5 x 125 x 1.1) x (1 + 0.3) = 3,783 Health before accounting for converted health from crystallized enemies (values resulting from intermediate calculations are rounded down to the nearest whole number). **Segment explosion range is affected by rango de habilidades. **The number of wall segments and armor-to-health conversion multiplier are not affected by mods. **During the crystallization phase, the number of total crystallize converted health is displayed beside the escudo and health indicators on the HUD, as a buff icon with the number of converted health below the icon. **The number of intact glass barrier segments is shown on the ability icon while at least 1 segment exists. *Player and AI interaction with the glass barrier have notable differences: **Ally players, allied AI, ally weapon fire, and Warframe abilities can pass through unhindered. **Some allies such as Grineer Hacked Drones y Incursión Defense Operatives cannot pass through. **Players can perform vertical and horizontal Wall Dash maneuvers when in contact with the glass barrier. **Most enemies are blocked by the glass barrier from moving and attacking through it, including Nuves Kuva. However, most bosses and the Eidolon Terralista can pass through unhindered. **Area of effect attacks (i.e., MOAs onda de choque y Bombarderos) and weapons with innate Atravesar (i.e. Tusk Grineer units) can hit through the glass barrier. *Mass Vitrify's molten glass ring and hardened glass barrier synergize with Gara's other abilities when used in tandem: |-|Látigo quebrado= *If Gara strikes her own Mass Vitrify glass barrier with Látigo quebrado's glass longsword, the barrier is shattered and destroyed in an explosion of glass fragments that inflicts Látigo quebrado's damage and 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 damage to all enemies within ? / ? / ? / 15 meters from the barrier's exterior surface. **Explosion damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Explosion damage is not affected by equipped melee mods, while Látigo quebrado's thrust or sweep damage is affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Carga de acero), elemental damage, and physical damage mods, as well as melee Mod agrietado containing the aforementioned damage types. ****Mods affecting damage and damage will only affect their corresponding physical damage type for Látigo quebrado's thrust or sweep. ****As Látigo quebrado's damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on Látigo quebrado and Mass Vitrify. ***Mass Vitrify's total damage uses the following expression when accounting for fuerza de habilidades: [Látigo quebrado Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + fuerza de habilidades)] + Vitrify Explosion Damage (1 + [[fuerza de habilidades])]}}. As an example, with a maxed Carga de acero, Punto de presión, and Intensificar, a rank-3 Mass Vitrify will have 2.8 1.3) 2,912}} or } damage 1.3) 1,040}} damage 3,952}} total damage before resistances. ***Látigo quebrado is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats or other melee mods including critical chance and damage mods (e.g., Destructor de órganos, Acero verdadero), probabilidad de estado mods (e.g., Contacto a la deriva), melee range mods (e.g., Alcance), faction-specific mods (e.g., Castiga Grineer), Aumento de arma (e.g., Hojas de justicia), class-specific mods (e.g., Letalidad encubierta), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., diseño Manticore de Scindo). **Explosion is radial and not dependent on the direction Gara strikes Mass Vitrify with Látigo quebrado. **Enemies within the barrier's interior area are not affected by the explosion damage. **Shatter explosion range is affected by rango de habilidades. |-|Tormenta de astillas= *Casting Mass Vitrify will also refresh the duration of Tormenta de astillas on Gara, as well as any affected allies that contact the molten glass during its expansion. *If Mass Vitrify's barrier is destroyed by Látigo quebrado and Tormenta de astillas is within the explosion radius on the outside of the barrier, 50% of the glass fragments' damage is permanently added to Tormenta de astillas's damage per second until its duration expires. **The physical damage type absorbed by Tormenta de astillas from Mass Vitrify ( or ) is determined by Látigo quebrado's thrust or sweep used to destroy the glass barrier. **Explosion damage from Mass Vitrify is affected by fuerza de habilidades, while the percentage absorbed is not affected and is capped at 50%. **Absorbed damage is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Carga de acero), elemental damage, and physical damage mods. ***As Mass Vitrify's explosion damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on absorbed damage for Tormenta de astillas. ***Absorbed damage is calculated after additional damage from mods. **Absorbed damage can stack from repeated Mass Vitrify explosions inside Tormenta de astillas's radius. **Tormenta de astillass on Gara herself and allies can absorb damage from Mass Vitrify's explosion, while storms on affected enemies do not. *Initial casting animation and release animation are affected by casting speed, from mods such as Talento natural and Derivación rápida. *Can be cast while in midair. *Can be recast while active to expand molten glass and create a new barrier. Only 1 barrier may remain active per player. *When the barrier duration expires, the glass barrier shatters harmlessly into fragments that float away upward. *Molten glass, hardened glass, and crystal tint color and particle effects energy color are affected by Gara's chosen Warframe energy color. *As with most abilities, if a Tripulante Anulador bubble touches the glass, it will end the ability prematurely if casting, and instantly shatter it without dealing any damage to surrounding enemies if already hardened. However, enemies hardened with glass will only harden prematurely if the nullifier touches them. |augment = |tips = |max = |show=true}} }} Véase también *Gara en:Mass Vitrify Categoría:Gara